A Spring's Tale: Everything is Changing
by threeg21
Summary: Read The Winter's Tale before reading this. Part 2/4. 500 years past since Alexandra's death. Jack's guardianship was 100 years ago and Jamie joined the guardians. Everything is now changed when Pitch's new plan. Jack just learned his sister is alive and in trouble. Elsa finally gave in to tell Jack she's alive. Now a new war is brewing and everything is changing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To the Rescue (Jamie's POV)  
After Elsa told Jack that his sister is alive, I ran as fast as I can to North. I know where he is at this time. I'm breaking so many rules right now of the toy shop. No running, no yelling, and no pushing. There's many rules but they are easy to follow but those three are hard for me to follow.  
"North," I yell down the halls.  
I found his office, I took a breather so it doesn't look I ran all the way down here. Then I knocked on the door.  
"Come in," North said.  
"North," I said.  
"Ah, Jamie! What is so important that you ran all the way down here," North asked.  
"Alexandra," I replied.  
"What about Alexandra," North asked.  
"She's alive and in trouble," I said.  
"Everyone knows she's alive but Jack. How do you know she's in trouble," North said.  
"Elsa said she is in trouble," I replied.  
"Elsa is here right now and told Jack she's alive and in trouble all in one sentence," North said.  
"Shit, that's not good. Jamie, go find Alexandra! If Pitch has her, she's in huge trouble," North said.  
"I thought we are not a loud to use vulgar language," I said.  
"Not the time, Jamie. Go to the ice castle and find clues. If it's Pitch, go find his lair. If you don't know who it is and there are clues. Come back here," North said.  
"Got it," I said.  
I used the portal to get to the Ice Castle. It was amazing. I landed at the balcony. I try to find the bed rooms. I'm lost, I keep opening every door and its more rooms than I can imagine. There is a sun room and across the hall it's a training room. It took me an hour to find two doors. The last two rooms, I have a good feeling it's the bed room of Elsa and Alexandra. I open the door on the right, and it was clean as if no one was even attacked. I had lost hope, what if there are no clues or anything. My last hope, the door on the left. I walked out of the room and for the other door. I hope there is something. I barely touched the door and the door fell down and shattered. I stood there in shocked. Everything was destroyed. Paintings, sculptures, and even the chandelier all destroyed. There was spiked ice everywhere. I stepped in the room to take a closer look and all over the floor was black sand.  
"Pitch," I said.  
I have to listen to my orders from North, find a clue and if pitch go to his lair. If it's not, then back. I don't like doing this by myself. It's not I'm afraid of Pitch, I'm afraid of Alexandra's safety. I don't even know her.  
I left the room. I had two portals left. I took an extra just in case if it was Pitch. I had a feeling it was Pitch. I threw a portal, hoping it will take me to Pitch's lair or somewhere near the lair.  
I am actually in the entry of Pitch's lair. Well at least I'm inside. I walked over to main area of the lair, the first thing I saw was a pot. The pot was glowing green.  
"I would leave, if I were you," A female voice said.  
"I'm looking for someone and I know she is here," I replied, ignoring the warning.  
"Ignore my warning, you are going to regret it. You must be one of Jack's buddies looking for me or the guardians trying to save me because I'm extremely unstable," The voice said.  
"So you must be Alexandra then. Where are you," I asked.  
"You can't reach me. There is a magic free wall when anyone gets near me," The voice said, ignoring my question of her name, "Look out, kid!"  
I turned around to see a huge wave of nightmares. Everything turned to black. When I could see again, I saw Pitch over me.  
"Oh what do we have here? The latest of the guardians," Pitch said sarcastically.  
"Pitch shut up," I said.  
"You're not going to win, kid. He has full advantage here," The voice said.  
"Shut up, Alexandra," Pitch said.  
"You can't make me because your nightmares will die if they get near me and you become powerless," Alexandra said.  
I knew what she was doing. She's distracting him from me so I can do something. I made a sword.  
"Nice," I thought.  
I stabbed Pitch with the sword when he was distracted. He staggered back.  
"Trying to kill with a sword? What child's play," Pitch said.  
"Smart," Alexandra said sarcastically.  
I never fought by myself I always had Jack on by my side or the whole group. I'm nervous of fighting by myself than anything else.  
"It looks like it's just you and me. No, Jack to protect you," Pitch mocked and disappeared into the shadows.  
"Show your ugly ass face and fight, you coward," I demanded.  
"You want to play? Let's play then," Pitch said.  
I ran towards him the second before I reached him he disappeared and I slam against the wall and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote many versions of the first two chapters. Ten to be exact. These chapters won by a land slide. (I did get help). So hopefully, you enjoy it as much as I did writing it And my helpers did enjoy reading it! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Caged with an idiot (Alexandra POV)  
I can't even explain my thoughts on the stupid fight. I told him to get out of here and also Pitch would have the advantage. That was a day ago, and Jack must be worried of his friend. I feel sorry for the kid. It was around noon when the kid finally woke up.  
"Where am I," The kid said.  
"Kid, relax. You hit your head hard against the wall. I'm Alexandra," I said.  
"Where am I, Alexandra," The kid asked.  
"We are in a cage. Our powers don't work, trust me I have been here for two days now," I said, "Kid are you alright?"  
"Stop calling me kid," He said, "My name is Jamie and I was supposed to rescue you and bring you back to North. It's been a day!"  
"Yes it's been a day, Jamie. What if I didn't want to go to North or Jack or anyone," I asked.  
"You are unstable! That's why," Jamie yelled.  
"Will you two just shut the hell up? I'm almost done what I have planned for you, Alexandra. I hope you are enjoying your new friend. Jack is going to be surprised with his surprise," Pitch said.  
"What does he mean," Jamie asked.  
"See that pot? He's making something that only I can have in my body because I was never born with powers. Everyone else was, like you. You may not have powers when you were alive but you had them in you the whole time, but they were hibernating. Some people can wake them up and some just let them rest," I said, "Then there are people like me, which is only me, where your powers are given to you by accident by some else with powers and no one can do that because they are unstable. Deadly to everyone or anything and I know why North wants me and I don't want to go."  
"Why," Jamie asked.  
"So he can thaw the ice in me and to kill me. That's why he doesn't want Jack to do it because he will protect me and do everything in his power to protect me," I whispered so Pitch doesn't hear.  
"So North wants to kill you so he can protect the children," Jamie asked horrified, "How do you know?"  
"North would come to the Ice Castle and he would ask Elsa if she knew where I was and she always said no I don't and why. He finds me as a threat. He didn't like the moon for bringing me back alive," I said.  
"I'm sorry," Jamie said.  
"Oh, Alexandra, you are going to love your surprise! I can't wait to see your face," Pitch said.  
We look out of the cage and see the pitch is walking up here with a syringe in hand with glowing green liquid. Once he reached the cage, he yanked me out of the cage and put me in a chair on the floor by the pot.  
"Hold still or I'll make you hold still in the most painful way possible," Pitch said.  
I put my brave face on and I can feel my tears running down my face and turning to ice mid cheek. I felt the needle in my skin. When the green fluid was in me, I felt my tears thawing, my blood warming up, and actually feeling the warm air. I was frozen still; I can imagine Jamie's terrified face.  
"It's almost done! Your skin, it's all warm like spring time," Pitch said.  
"What did you put in me," I spitted out.  
"I changed your powers. I thawed the ice that no one can thaw out," Pitch said.  
I was in shock. I was speechless. I don't want to be alive. I would rather live my death for a life time than deal with this. I look up and see Jamie screaming "No!" and pitch laughing evilly. I don't know everything turned to white. Like a white blast shined everywhere. Pitch was traumatically hurt. The magic free wall broke and Jamie escaped. He was saving me while I was still frozen in terror. He swooped me up, threw a ball that turned into a portal. Then next thing I know is that I'm in North's toy shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Waiting (Jack POV)

"It's been a day," I exclaimed.

"What if he just had to manually get back here," Elsa suggested.

"No, Jamie would never do that," I yelled.

"What if it's Alexandra and she is unable to move what's so ever and Jamie is healing her," Tooth said.

I just found out North sent Jamie to save my sister from whoever has her, alone. I was furious at the world. I don't like the idea of Alexandra in trouble if Pitch is on the run. I yelled at North yesterday when I noticed Jamie was gone.

"Jack, maybe he'll come home today," North said.

"What if they don't," I said as I started to cry, "What if Alexandra was murdered."

"She isn't dead, Jack," North said.

"How do you know," I asked.

"Follow me," North said.

The second he said that a portal opened, Jamie holding Alexandra in his arms looks like she's thawing. Like all the ice in her is melting away.

"Jamie," Everyone called.

"Take her to the medical center," North demanded.

"Alexandra," I said.

She looked different. She has ice powers. She had tears streaming down her face, her hair was turning auburn. Her eyes are turning brown, when they were supposed to be blue as ice. She looked like as if she was alive before she had ice in her. I followed Jamie to the medical center.

"What happened," I asked.

"Pitch put this green serum in her and then a white blast happened and then the light hurt Pitch, he said he thaw the ice that was in her. Then she started to get color and thaw and she couldn't walk and we escaped in time because Pitch's lair was caving in," Jamie explained.

"She is okay," I asked.

"I don't know, Jack. At least she isn't dead," Jamie said.

"Why were you gone for a day," I asked.

"Does it matter at this second," Jamie yelled.

"Jamie," North reprimanded.

"Sorry," Jamie said.

We reach the medical center, I never seen so many reindeers in casts my whole life and the smell of something that was over cooked. The yeti's were wearing nurses outfits, I don't think I'll ever get that out of my head. I followed Jamie and North.

"Here, put her in this room," North said.

Jamie put Alexandra in bed and covered her in a blanket. She had a little grateful smile on her face and then she shuddered.

"It's so cold," She managed to say.

"You never get cold," Elsa said behind me.

She looked horrified by what happening. I looked back at Alexandra, and North said, "Everyone leave. I need to talk to Jamie, alone."

We were all ushered out of the room where Alexandra is being held.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Waiting (Jamie's POV)

I explained everything to North when we returned. Though I had one question running across my mind, "Does North really want Alexandra dead?"

I am so tempted to get up and ask North if it was true, but I can't leave a half dead Alexandra alone. I'm still in shock what happened at Pitch's lair. I play it in my head over and over to see if i missed anything.

I conjured up a rose in a vase on her nightstand. I refuse to leave. Every time a new vine or flower pops up, I rip it off. Just for safety to her and so Jack doesn't scream his head off and kill me. He knows she is thawing. Then North comes in.

"Jamie, why are you forcing yourself to being cooped up in here? Don't say it's my job to protect her," North asked.

This my chance to ask him if it's true, and I asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true," North asked confused.

"That you want Alexandra, before this happened, dead," I started to cry.

"Jamie, I never said or did that. I went to the ice castle many times for Elsa to give me Alexandra. She didn't want Alexandra to be expose. If someone found out she was alive, she would be on the run aall the time. Elsa told me that. She would go down and do her winter runs, and she would over hear people saying 'If the rumor is true, that the Ice Princess is alive, then we should harvest her ice,' or 'If the Ice princess is true, she would be a great weapon to cause an apocalypse.'" North explained.

"She is that strong," I asked.

"Even Stronger. Elsa swore on me that she would do everything to protect her. Even lie to her, about me wanting to kill her. Remember, she's an Overland. She'll know what to do when the time comes," North said, "So why are you cooping yourself in here?"

I couldn't say it, I just pointed to the trashcans full of vines and flowers. North knew what was going on.

"Her powers, they are changing," North said.

North walked off mumbling what to do and ideas.

* * *

Jack and Elsa visits in three times a day. Tooth and Bunny come once every other day, so far. North checks in every day. I'm here all the time, I never left her side. Something in me just breaks my heart every time I think of leaving her alone in this room or just her in general. Alexandra hasn't been fully functioning. She won't wake up. At night when I fall asleep and I know she's hopped up on pain killers, I swear I see flowers growing in the room. I never said to anyone what really happened at Pitch's lair. I said the bright light because that was only a second, but that wasn't the thing that saved our butts. I know Alexandra has ice powers, but the green serum that Pitch put in her, changed her powers. Vines were everywhere and breaking everything in its path, and then the vines attacked pitch. I saw what happened, I just can't say it. Everyone would say, "You can't change your power."

"Jamie," Alexandra mumbled.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm still here."

"We need to go to the moon rock," Alexandra whispered.

"Where's that," I asked.

"The northern part of Norway, The moon can help us. The crystal won't do anything and me staying here won't solve the problem," Alexandra answered.

"You can't even get up! How are you getting to the clearing of the moon rock," I said as quietly as possible.

"You can pick me up and we sneak out of here. I've done many times and I escaped a castle many times," Alexandra begged, "Please we need to go."

Alexandra looked at m with her big light brown eyes and I can see she wants to go. I know I'm hesitating with my answer. Jack is going to be so furious if he finds out if I agree to sneak her out of here.

I don't know what came over me, and I said, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you," Alexandra said.

"When do we need to leave," I asked.

"Tonight," Alexandra said.

Yup, Jack is going to kill me when he finds out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hoping (Jack POV)

It's been three days since Alexandra and Jamie came back. I don't know why Jamie is just sitting there every second of the day. Elsa says he blames himself. I believe that maybe he didn't tell us the whole truth. We were in the library, Elsa wanted to read and I'm just frosting windows. The quiet is bothering me.

"It's driving me crazy," I finally said.

"What? That we don't know what the serum is or what is going on with Alexandra," Elsa asked.

"That Alexandra is all weak and unable to lift a finger and always need help and that I fear she is slowly dying," I said.

"We are all slowly dying Jack," Elsa said jokingly.

"Not the point here," I said, "I know what to do."

"You are not going to the clearing of the Moon Rock, you know what happen when you say the wrong words when you're around the Moon Rock," Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsa, that is our only hope," I pleaded.

"No, Jack. It's not our only hope," Elsa said.

"Yes it is," I yelled and I slammed my staff on the ground and frost went everywhere.

"Frost, really? What if the Moon Rock doesn't help or work," Elsa said.

"It's worth the shot, Please can we take Alexandra to the Moon Rock," I said, "I know you want answers too."

Elsa hesitated. I know she's thinking about it hard on the topic and see how there are flaws and see every detail. Every second I am certain she's going to say, "No Jack. It's too risky and how can we get Alexandra pass Jamie?"

"Fine," Elsa finally said.

I was in shock and I said, "What?"

"I'll do it," Elsa said.

"Really," I asked.

"Yes," Elsa said, "If you ask me one more time, I will not go on this stupid mission of yours."

I hugged her and said, "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Elsa said, "How are we going to get Alexandra out?"

"I'll distract Jamie and you can get Alexandra. We'll just wing it," I said.

"That is the world's worst plan ever," Elsa said.

"Don't be a Debbie Downer, Elsa," I said.

"How are you going to distract Jamie? Using your rabbit trick or your nipping Jamie's nose with a snowball," Elsa asked.

"Snowball," I said weakly.

"I hope it works," Elsa said, "I'm going to check on Alexandra."

Elsa walked away. I know it was the worst plan ever. Then North found me in the library.

"Jack," North said.

"Yes," I replied.

"About Alexandra," North said.

I can tell he knows something about her. He's debating to tell me or not.

"What about her," I asked.

"You might want to sit down… in a chair for this," North said.

I sit down in the chair, and asked, "What is wrong with Alexandra?"

North twitched his nose, he's trying to figure out to phrase the words right so I don't frost the whole building.

"Alexandra, her powers, ice powers I mean is gone. The ice that was in her thawed and we don't know what is going on with her situation. Promise me, no matter what; do not bring her to any Moon Clearings. Make sure Jamie doesn't take Alexandra out of the hospital. Jack, this could have a huge consequence if we went to Manny," North explained.

"I promise to make sure Alexandra is safe and sound," I said.

"Jack, I do mean it. What ever is happening, Alexandra is on a level of dangerous right now," North lectured.

"Yes, I'll make sure no one goes to any source of Moon magic and put Alexandra in danger," I said.

"Good," North finally said.

North walked away. He looks like he needs to tell everyone what's going on. I took a deep breathe. The ice, which I put in her, is gone. I'm to relieve to absorb anything else. It took me a second to realize, how Elsa and I planned to bust out Alexandra.

I ran out of the library and yelled "Elsa!"

* * *

**Okay, Sorry if it's taking forever for me to post and the lack of Jelsa. I am going to form their relationship all over. At least they're talking to each other. haha. Little back story, they haven't really been together since their deaths and deep down they still love each other but they refuse to admit it. **

**This is going to be a four part series! :D Next season is Summer's Tale, total game changer. I won't give out any spoilers. **

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Moon Rock (Jamie POV)

It was ten o'clock at night when we left. Everyone was asleep. I did a quick sweep around the whole shop. I hope no one worries or think about checking on her. Part of me fears that and the other is saying it won't happen. It seems too risky to be out after curfew. The night guards don't start watching until 10:05, North starts the first five minutes to make sure everyone is in bed and that everything is shut down properly.

Alexandra planned everything and I timed everything to the dot. I was shocked how well it was planned out. I got Alexandra ready for the trip. I only have four more minutes before we are screwed. I was surprise how Alexandra knew how to cover her tracks.

"What," Alexandra said.

"Nothing," I responded quickly, "Ready to go?"

"Sure…Let's go," She responded.

I threw the portal ball. She didn't look panicked, she put her brave face on, I knew this because Jack explained this into extreme detail it's like I know her but I actually don't know her. She just looked like she was in a different world than your own. Her mouth was in a line. The way she stands is like a statue. She's stiff but can move as if there's nothing wrong. I can't keep my eyes off of her. Then she pulled me in the portal.

We landed in this clearing. A huge clearing that only has this rock that is covered in moss. I looked to see if Alexandra was okay, but she was on the ground in a fetal position. Panic rushed through me.

"Alexandra," I said.

I wrapped my arm around her and we walked forward to the Moon Rock.

"Let me walk," She managed to say.

"I won't let you. You are too weak," I replied.

"Let me touch the Moon Rock," She said.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I let her go and she stumbled to the rock and touched her hand on it. The second she touched it, the clearing was alive.

"Child," The Moon Rock said.

"It's me, Alexandra. I don't know what is wrong with me," Alexandra said, "I want to know what is going on."

"Alexandra, your powers, they are changing," The rock said.

"What," Alexandra said.

I knew it, but I didn't want it to be true.

"What do you mean by changing," Alexandra asked.

I can tell by her voice, she is about to start crying. I don't blame her for crying. If Jack and Elsa finds out about this, we are in deep trouble. Someone might spill and North will find out. I shudder at the thought.

"Alexandra, the serum that is in you is taking over your heart and body. Once it has your heart, it will turn dark and cold and can kill anything in your path. There is a silver lining in all of this," The rock said.

"That is," Alexandra asked.

"If I remove the serum, everything will be gone. Even your center, I'll give you a second chance here. I can't give you your ice powers back, but I can give you the powers that are in you, the power over nature," The rock said, "The choice is up to you. Take the second chance or let the serum take over."

Everything went still. It is so still, you can feel the tension in the air. I don't want her to forget about me, but at the same time I don't want her to turn evil. I know she's hesitating. Before she answered, she looked at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry." My heart skipped a beat. She was hesitating because of me. She likes me. I smiled at the thought.

"I'll take the second chance," Alexandra said.

When Alexandra started to say her answer, a portal opened.

"Jamie," Jack and Elsa yelled.

Yup, we are in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Silver linings (Jack POV)

I explained to Elsa what North told me in the library. Elsa and I were running to the Hospital. When I reached the room, it was empty. Alexandra isn't here or is Jamie. I don't know when Elsa was by my side, but she was shocked as me.

"How," Elsa asked.

"I don't know! Unless if Alexandra or Jamie had the crazy idea like ours and go to the Moon Rock," I replied.

"Since you suggested," Elsa suggested.

"How? Alexandra can barely walk. Unless Jamie went with her," I said.

Elsa just gave me a look of "No shit, Sherlock."

Our plan was simple, tell Jamie don't use any magic and make sure she doesn't escape or leave your sight. Now our simple plan is now find Alexandra, thankfully Elsa has a portal globe with her.

"Let's go," Elsa said as she threw the portal.

We landed at the clearing. The second I looked up, Alexandra was floating in midair and the green serum is coming out of her.

"Jamie," Elsa and I yelled furiously.

"What is going on," I said.

"It's not what it looks like, Jack," Jamie said.

"Explain what's going on," I demanded.

"Giving you a second chance," Jamie was crying.

"Wait, what," Elsa said.

"She had a choice, Get the serum out of her and forget everything in the past, or remember everything and just have the serum run its course and make her cold-hearted like Pitch," Jamie explained, "She rather forgets than remember."

Jamie was bursting in tears, Elsa was shocked, and I had so many emotions going on now I can't think straight. I don't know what came over me, but I ran to the Moon Rock, and waiting for Alexandra cleared of the serum.

The second the serum is out of her, the Moon Rock didn't set her down easy and I caught her. Alexandra was out cold. She looked exactly like she was when she was alive. Her body was warm, like when you just stepped outside from a very cold building. Her eyes were a nice honey brown. Her auburn hair has a little more brown in it.

"Don't worry Alexandra, I have you," I whispered.

_It was a spring after noon; it was a week after the monster accident. It was a nice day. Alexandra, was hanging on a tree, she wanted to see how long it will take before her arms gave in or before anyone noticed. _

_"I told you I can do it," Alexandra claimed._

_"Be careful," I said._

_"I am being careful," Alexandra claimed. _

_"You're so stubborn," I said._

_I watched her, ready to bolt when her arms about to give in. I know she's going to fall, but I don't know when. _

_"Jack, I can't hold any longer," Alexandra said._

_I ran under where Alexandra is and said, "Drop!"_

_Alexandra let go and she was falling fast. When I caught her, I fell to the ground. Alexandra hit her head and she was knocked out._

_"Don't worry Alexandra, I have you," I said, "And I won't let go."_

"And I won't let go," I promised aloud.

I cradled Alexandra, and I cried. She gave herself a second chance. Everyone got a second chance. I know she'll be safe and sound, but I can't shake this feeling something bigger is coming.

"Jack," Elsa said.

"I know, we need to go back home," I said.

"Yes, we need to go home before everyone gets up or notices that four people are missing," Elsa said.

"I know," I said.

I picked up Alexandra and carried her. I've done this countless of times when I have to carry Alexandra to her bed. The thoughts of me carrying her just put a smile on my face. We were separated for centuries, now we are reunited because we are family. She is my best friend that I missed so much.

Jamie through the portal ball and all of us went though it. When we returned to the toy shop, we returned to a furious North, a panic Tooth, sleep deprived, grumpy Bunny, and a relieved Sandy.

"Meeting tomorrow, and I want explanations from all three of you," North demanded.

"What about Alexandra," Elsa asked in her small voice.

"She won't remember anything," Jamie and I said at the same time.

"My point proven and meeting all eight of us," North said furiously.

Everyone walked away besides Elsa, Jamie, and me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reset (Alexandra POV)

I woke up to a sleeping Jack in a chair. I see Elsa sleeping on his shoulder. I feel different. I grabbed the railing and vines with flowers on them wrapped around it and I screamed.

"What's wrong, Alexandra," Jack said with the alarm in his voice.

"You don't see the vines and the flowers? What is going on," I asked.

"Relax, Alexandra," Elsa said.

"We do see that your powers changed, dramatically. We took you to the Moon Rock because you were dying and the ice that was in you was killing you so I begged for you to live. You sacrificed your memories and we didn't know how long your memory would go back to," Jack explained.

"When was the last time you saw Jack," Elsa asked.

"Last week, when he visited the Ice Castle to see how you were holding up," I replied.

I looked at their faces and analyzed very closely, Jack's face was as if he knew the whole truth but refused to tell me. I don't want to accuse him of lying, but he's lying for a reason. Elsa her face is full of hurt, sadness and happiness. She refuses to look at me when Jack talks or I talk. When she's talking to me, that's the only time she'll look at me.

"Yeah, that was the last time we saw him," Elsa said with a half-smile, "I have to go."

Elsa left the room and I said, "Where are we Jack?"

"We are at North's toyshop," Jack replied.

"Why aren't we at the Ice Castle," I asked.

"Pitch attacked the Ice Castle and Elsa refuses to let anyone go to the Ice Castle," Jack said.

"Oh," The only thing I managed to say.

Jack climbed in bed with me and wrapped his arm around me and asked me, "You know we are lying don't you?"

"Yes, I do. You guys aren't the best liars in the world," I said.

"Do you want the whole truth," Jack asked.

"Yes," I said.

Jack explained, "Pitch put a serum in you and it was killing you. When it reached your heart it would have made you evil. Well, North sent my friend, Jamie, to rescue you while I was having a fit. Jamie took you to the Moon Rock clearing. The Moon Rock gave you a choice. Give up your memories to save you, or keep your memories and become evil. You decided to give them up. Then Elsa and I came after you made your choice. When we all returned, Jamie wanted to be alone and Elsa and I agreed to lie to you, if you asked, but you know me and I would never lie to you. I kept that promise for the longest of time," Jack said.

I was speechless, that Jack would lie to me.

"Jack, why," I asked.

"To protect you and I told Elsa if we just told you the truth, you wouldn't ask questions because I know you trust me," Jack said, "I have to go talk to North. I'll be back."

Jack left me all alone in this room. I practice with my new power. I just made a lot of real roses. When I first made the rose, it was so different instead of freezing the poor rose. Or I hold a real rose with gloves on. The petals are so soft. It was nice. I laughed.

I decided to get up and run out of the hospital. I wanted to go out and see the world. Of course, I left a note for Jack and Elsa in case the freak out about me being gone.

I found an old dress that Elsa had put in the chair for me. I put on the dress and my black flats and ran out of the hospital. When I reached the hallway, I ran into a guy who was depressed over something. He looks oddly familiar to me. I don't know what's going on, but my heart is racing like crazy. I never felt like this before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meeting (Jamie POV)

I couldn't be in the meeting today. It was too painful to hear about what happened last night. I wrote my report last night and gave it to North before the meeting started. He was furious at all of us that we went to the clearing. He gave us all a warning. Bunny thought we should have a bigger punishment, but North said, "They don't deserve a punishment. Jack, Elsa, and Jamie are hurt by their actions. So Alexandra's loss of her memories is their punishment. A meeting tomorrow and I expect of the three of you what exactly happened."

I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. When I got out of bed this morning, it ten minutes before the meeting. I caught North in time and he saw my pain and he understood. I'm just walking around and then I bumped into Alexandra. My heart skipped a beat and for a second I thought she remembers me.

"I'm sorry," Alexandra said, "I'm Alexandra."

My heart shattered. She doesn't remember me or anything.

"Hi, Alexandra, I'm Jamie," I said, "Where are you going?"

"Outside," She said.

"Say something, Jamie," I thought

"I can't let you go outside," I said.

"Why? Is it because my brother said so," Alexandra accused.

"No, it's not safe," I said.

"Because of Pitch," She said.

"Yes," I lied.

What I want to say was I want you to remember me, but that didn't come out.

"Liar," She said.

She's good when a person is lying.

"I'm not lying," I lied again.

"I can defend myself! I am not a little kid," She yelled.

"How? By killing yourself to save us? That's your way of defense," I said.

She started to cry and North saw me gripping her hard.

"Great, you just made her cry," I scolded myself.

"Jamie," North said.

"Well now we know she's awake," Bunny said.

"Let go of me," Alexandra said.

I didn't realize I was still holding her and I let her go.

"Thank you," She said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She just ignored me and just walked off.

"What happened," North asked.

"She wanted to go outside and you told me to stop her if she wants to go outside," I explained.

"Doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it," Jack said.

"Jack," North said.

"Jack could have said that in a different way, but Jamie, you can handle it differently. Let's talk in private," North said.

I agreed and we walked to his office. I know it's bad, I can feel it. I didn't mean to treat her like that.

"Jamie, I know you like Alexandra and being by her side every night showed all of us. I know you must feel like it's your job to protect her because of Pitch," North said.

"It's not just Pitch," I said.

"Then why do you have a sudden urge to protect her," North asked.

"From whatever I'm feeling towards her," I said.

"What," North asked.

"I'm afraid the serum is still inside of her. I'm afraid of losing her," I replied.

"Jamie, if you're afraid that Alexandra still has the serum in her, I can arrange tests for her," North said, "For the feeling part, you have to find that one out by yourself."

North sighed.

"Tooth, just come in," North said.

Tooth comes in and says, "Alexandra is missing."

"What do you mean missing," I asked.

"Bunny, Elsa, and Jack are finding Alexandra. Sandy is trying to see if we can track down Alexandra. Everyone is spread out. We have our radios on," Tooth said.

I feel like I couldn't breathe, Alexandra is missing because of me. I felt like throwing up. I feel guilty for doing this. I just hope Alexandra doesn't get caught by Pitch. I need to find her.

"Give me a radio, I'm going out to find her," I said.

Tooth handed me a radio and didn't hesitate.

The second I left the office, I hear North say to Tooth, "He's in love."

"I'm NOT in love," I yelled back.

I can imagine Tooth and North rolling their eyes and laughing how i'm in denial.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter explosions. I want to get all my chapters up or most that i have so far. I have an idea in mind for Alexandra's escape story. I know it's heavily on Jack's, Alexandra's, and Jamie's POV, but I'm setting everything up and well I did set it up, in a long way. **

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not posting, though i did post a lot on Wednesday or Thursday. So here's chapter 10. Well, I got a great idea for the third part. So I'm going to try my best not to get FULLY distracted by the third part. Which has happened once or twice. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hide and seek (Elsa POV)

Bunny, Jack, and I are looking for Alexandra. I know finding Alexandra is hard, but I didn't expect it this hard. We all had radios on us incase if anyone found new information or clues. Bunny suggested that we split up and I was around Arendelle, while Jack is somewhere else and Bunny, I don't know. He keeps moving his location.

"Anyone on the air," the voice said.

"Jamie," I asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"I thought you were still at the toy shop," I asked.

"I was but I asked if I can help. North and Tooth agreed. Tooth gave me a radio and she and her fairies are looking too. North is back at the toy shop looking for her on the globe," Jamie explained.

"Where are you going to look," I asked.

"The Pond," Jamie replied.

"Why there? I doubt she would go there," I said.

"I don't have high hopes. I don't know her as well as you or Jack, but I would like to check out the Pond. Also I know you and Jack refuse to go there," Jamie said.

"Fine, just tell me if you find any clues or you find her," I replied.

Jamie never responded back. I was in Arendelle. Thankfully I was invisible, besides to the richest family of Arendelle. My descendants are the only group of people who believe in Alexandra and me. They celebrate her and her heroic actions. I forgot today was the day the celebrate it. Now this is a challenge.

Every time I think I found her, it's someone dressed like her. If she's here, this is going to be a long day.

"Where are you, Alexandra," I mumbled to myself.

I went down to the docks because I'm always surprised that Jack and Alexandra's ship is still there. The ice still frozen, Jack and I refreeze it every summer, and everything still in place. There's only one addition, lights, other than that everything is the same.

"Alexandra," I called out.

I gave it a shot, but I have a feeling she isn't here. I found her old room. They added lights and descriptions to everything. I walked into the room; everything brings back memories of her. The descriptions make me shudder. I told the half-truth of how the ice was formed.

I said, "Alexandra was attacked."

Indeed she was attacked, but if I told the whole truth then it would make her look crazy. I would look crazy, then again, I even didn't believe myself when I said something along the line to Jack, "If we have magic, others can also have magic too." I can't remember that night clearly, I just remember everything that followed from that night.

Then I found a nightmare outside of the ship. I chased it down to see if I can find Pitch. Once I reached the center of town, I see the nightmares everywhere.

"I need help," I yelled.

"What's wrong," Jack asked.

"I see night mares everywhere. I'm at Arendelle," I said.

"I have the nightmares everywhere too," Bunny said.

"Same over here," Tooth said.

I attacked them when they approach anyone. There's too many.

"How," I asked.

"I don't know," Tooth said.

"I'm lost," Jack said.

"How can there be so many Nightmares if Pitch is nowhere in sight or near us," I asked.

"Unless, Pitch is making us distracted and found Alexandra," Bunny said.

When he said that my heart dropped.

"No," Jack exclaimed.

I blasted ice everywhere and all the nightmares are gone. That was a little too easy. Then I realized Jamie.

"Jamie," I yelled out.

"What about him," Jack panicked.

"He's at the pond," I said.

"The pond," Jack replied.

"What's wrong with Jamie," Bunny said.

"Jamie is in trouble or is going to get into something that he might need back up," I said.

The air went dead, and I keep yelling in to the radio, "Can anyone hear me? Over."

I wait a minute or two and no answer.

"Shit," I grumbled.

I put my radio back in my belt and start running to the pond. Hoping Pitch isn't there. I hope Alexandra is there and Jamie is just comforting her. Though, Jamie didn't answer to my call. What if Jamie is in trouble and already had his confrontation with Pitch.

When I reached the Pond, I found Jack, Bunny, and Tooth with worried faces.

"Where's Jamie," I asked.

"He's chasing Alexandra," Jack explained, "We have Pitch tied up. The problem is Alexandra might have been shot."

I hugged Jack and we just stayed in that embrace. Besides Bunny, Everyone went on a comforting hug. Bunny took Pitch and put him in jail.

"Did everyone radio died," I finally asked.

"Yup," Tooth said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, me explaining about something and food is involved means i was really hungry at the time. So I finished typing up the story. YAY! So i just need to post it all. :D The story is 19 chapters (I think) long. The third part is going to be called A Summer's Tale. (DUH) So I'm super excited for the third part. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I FEEL LIKE I SUCK AT SEQUELS!) **

**(MY THOUGHTS)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Run, Run, Run (Alexandra POV)

I don't know how long I have been running. I took a snow globe that turned into a portal. Then I ran to the Pond and my encounter with Pitch and Jamie was not the best. I'm bleeding on my arm and somewhere on my leg. I hold my arm so it doesn't bleed.

I can't run anymore. Every fifth tree, I stop to catch my breath. Every time I touched a tree there is my blood and then moss grows the second I let go. I looked at my arm and it's bad. Then I looked at my leg and this is way worse than I though. The cut on my leg is from my mid-thigh to my knee. I leaned back on the tree and I know I can't do anything about it.

"Alexandra," A voice called out.

I'm too weak to call out. All I managed was the word, "Help," and I don't think anyone heard me, but me. My leg is killing me. Everywhere is burning.

"Alexandra," The voice said a lot closer, "It's me Jamie. "

He gave me some water. I feel some of my energy returning to me. He tried pulling me up but I fell on the ground, "I can't walk anymore," I managed to say.

He sat next to me and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what," I asked and took another sip of water.

"For putting you in this mess," Jamie said.

"You didn't put the serum in me, you didn't take away my memories, and I'm positive that you are not the one that changed my powers," I said.

It wasn't his fault. My leg is burning and with my heart racing like this isn't helping either.

"I know I didn't do that, but I'm saying sorry for the wounds you got from Pitch. I'll fix them up," Jamie laughed.

I totally forgot about the cuts. I like it how he cares so much for me and yet he doesn't even know me.

"You are awfully quiet for a girl who Jack claims to be stubborn," Jamie said.

"I'm not stubborn," I yelled.

"Denial," Jamie mocked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I said.

"I know that. I tried to distract you," Jamie said.

"You care a lot about me and yet you don't even know me," I said a loud.

I bit the inside of my lip.

"I, mean like well, I don't know you that clearly. Like there's this wall and it's like I know you but I don't," I rambled.

"Relax. Jack talks about you like crazy. He would tell me all the adventures Jack and you would have," Jamie said, "I'm sorry that you have a wall in your head."

"It was only us when we were alive. We did everything together. I know why he is over protecting," I said.

"What do you mean," Jamie asked.

"Jack protects for a reason. Even its the world's most stupid reason he protects you to the end," I explained.

"Til the end," Jamie repeated.

"Exactly," I replied.

We walked in silence, until he broke the silence, "My favorite color is red."

"What," I asked.

"My favorite color is red," Jamie said, "Like a deep red. Not red as a fire truck but like red velvet cake red."

"Why are you telling me this," I asked.

"So you get to know me. It's going to be while," Jamie said, "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue, like a dark sky blue," I replied, "How old were you when you died?"

"I was twenty-one when I died. Jack told me everything and tooth gave me back my memories. They told me I liked a girl a lot, but not in love and we got in a huge fight and I left. There was a drunk driver and I saw the drunk and turned the wrong way and basically drove off the cliff. Now, here I am," Jamie explained, "What about you?"

"I was 19, I drowned and a knife and it was a total mess. Like there was a knife to my throat, and this guy, Didrik, was in love and turned evil and it was insane. I died at the pond that isn't far from here. I remember everything. It was a messy battle," I said, "I'm sorry."

"I know, Jack told me in great detail," Jamie said, "And I'm sorry for the craziness in your life."

We walked in silence for a while. Jack loves telling stories about me to Jamie. I don't know how long we been in silence until Jamie said something.

"Favorite flower," Jamie asked.

"Jack told you that one. It's so common in the story that Jack told you," I said.

"I know I want you to say it," Jamie said with a smile.

"Roses," I said, "Favorite story?"

"I don't have one," Jamie said.

"What," I said.

"I was twelve and I was addicted to all of reading about this. I never thought about living in it," Jamie explained.

"You like Folklore," I assumed.

"Yeah, you can say that," Jamie said, "What's your favorite food ever?"

"Berries and Honey," I answered.

"That sounds gross," Jamie said.

"It doesn't taste bad," I replied.

We both laughed.

"How's your leg holding up," Jamie asked.

"Still in pain but I liked the distraction," I said.

"Well it's your turn to ask me a question," Jamie said.

"When did you first like me? I mean actually like me to go chasing after me in the woods. I know that no one does that for any reason. They only do it out of love," I blurted out.

"When I first saw you, to be exact, before Pitch put that serum in you. When I developed them when Jack told me stories about you and him growing up and how you are alive and didn't let the ice get to you," Jamie said nervously.

"Really," I said in shock.

Jamie comes closer to me and cups my face, "Really as really gets."

He comes closer to my face and a voice said, "Guys! Pitch is gone!"

I recognized that voice anywhere and scolded, "Jack!"

"Not now," Elsa said.

"What do you mean Pitch is gone," Jamie said.

"He disappeared out of thin air, gone," Jack explained.

Jamie and I looked at each other. I have so many thoughts running through my head, all about Jamie and trying to figure out what just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't been posting. I've been super busy lately and trust me I haven't been even writing. I have new stories in my head. I have two new stories in my head so i'll pitch them short summary style.**

**First story is about this group of immortals and there is jelsa but IT WILL NOT BE THE MAIN FOCUS! The immortals have a threat at hand and they are trying to get to the safe house but there is only one safe house left that isn't destroyed or full. So it's a race against time and the main character (Alex is her name) She gets an adventure of a life time and the things she's been running away from resurfaces and everything is changed.**

**My second story in my head is a Janna (Jack Frost and Anna) story. I am still debating on it. The main plot is Kristoff leaves Anna and Jack befriends Anna and tries to make Anna believe in him. Then they slowly fall in love and they live happily ever after. (Of course i'll bring serious drama into that story.)**

**So what you guys think? **

**This chapter is super short and its more info than anything else. It's like half of a chapter so i'm adding this super long Author's note! Okay, so with the story... **

**Please comment your thoughts!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fear (Pitch POV)

I never felt so humiliated in my life. I was saved by Him. I was tied up by my enemies. I'm pacing around this dark room with a spot light on me.

"Well, well, well," A voice said.

"Why don't you show your face," I asked.

"Well, then that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it Pitch," The voice replied.

"I see you like being a coward," I said.

"Well, then," The voice said, "I guess you can fend for yourself. Bye Pitch."

That's it, I'm back at my caved in liar. What does he mean by that?

"Don't let him get to you" I keep saying to myself, "He's trying to get into your head. Outsmart the stupid guy or whatever he is. He just wants the last laugh."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW FAV OR FOLLOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: what now (Jack POV)

I just ruined possibly one of the most important moments of Jamie and my sister's life. I didn't bring it up, but I just needed to break it up because Pitch is more important than a kiss. Well Bunny has a suspicion and he won't tell anyone, but Tooth knows who he is talking about.

We arrived at the pond in awkward silence.

"Jack, we all need to go to the toy shop now," Bunny said.

Everyone was gone, except for Bunny. Bunny made a huge rabbit hole to the toy shop. We all were screaming. Then we arrived at the toy shop.

"Defense is up, North," Elsa said.

"The force field is up," Tooth said.

Sandy gave a thumbs up to North about something.

"What is this about," Alexandra said.

"Him," Elsa said.

"He's back," Alexandra asked.

"Yes, he's back," Elsa replied.

"I thought he died a long time ago," Alexandra said.

"Who is He," Jamie and I asked at the same time.

"Well, He is the Trickster," North said.

"No one knows what he looks like because he always changes his form," Alexandra said.

"We found a clue that showed he was there; He might even have a plan up his sleeve," Tooth said.

"We are just preparing ourselves just in case," Bunny said.

"What if it isn't him," I asked.

"Jack, it is Him," Bunny said.

"How do we stop him," Jamie asked.

"No one can stop him. No one has ever stopped him. Let alone attempted to stop him. He's got Pitch, we are better off if He has Pitch," North said.

"What if it's a trick," Alexandra said.

"What do you mean," North asked.

"Like it's a distraction so we focus on Pitch's disappearance but he has a way bigger trick up his sleeve for us," Alexandra explains.

Then everyone freaked out and started to yell "What if."

I slammed my staff down to the ground and frost went everywhere, "What if this is his plan? To separate us and go all crazy over his plan," I said.

Jamie just stood there awkwardly looking at me and the group. Alexandra just stared at me as if she's adding two and two together. Elsa is just surprised that I suggested that thought. Tooth and Bunny are just reading each other minds and agreeing that I'm right. Sandy is just speechless, as usual. North was shocked at my idea about whatever his name is. I can feel the tension in the room. It's so strong not even a knife can cut it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Plan (Elsa's POV)

I wanted to run. I wanted to take Alexandra with me and tell her that we are going and we won't see them anymore, it's too dangerous for us to fight. Then, there is a part of me to stay. Not because of Jack or Alexandra. I wanted to stay because I'm tired of running. Running away from every single problem we bump into. Sometimes I wish things were different. That we weren't stuck in this huge problem, I wish that Jack and Alexandra never came to Arendelle. I wish Anna and Kristoff were alive. I wish Didrik never entered our lives. I would love a second chance with life.

With everyone on edge with the trickster, every single thing is on lock down. I swear Alexandra trips every single alarm system possible. I just had it being lock up in a toy shop. It's been three days and all the guardians are going into search mode for Him.

"Elsa, were you even listening," Alexandra asked as she snapped me back into reality.

"Yes," I lied.

"Then what did I just say," She asked.

She had her eye brow raised and she had her face of I know you're lying to me.

"Okay, I don't know what you just said," I admit.

"I said, 'I almost kissed Jamie. I don't know what we are,'" Alexandra said.

"Wait, Jamie and you almost kissed what happened," I said.

I thought it was going to be something stupid but clearly it isn't. Why is she telling me this and not Jack?

"Yes." She replied, "Jack ruined the moment with Pitch being gone and He is alive. Jamie has been working nonstop and well I can't tell Jack because I tried and he changes the subject."

"Jack ruined the moment," I repeated laughing.

"It's not funny. When you never had your first REAL kiss," Alexandra said embarrassed.

"You never had your first kiss," I asked.

No wonder she's making a big deal out of an almost kiss. Poor Alexandra. I locked her up. I'm a terrible in law.

"No, I had guys kiss me on the cheek but I never actually kissed a guy," She replied.

Her face is almost as red as her hair. I came over to her side and just hugged her.

"Maybe Jamie will try to actually kiss you soon," I suggested.

Alexandra just looked up at me with full confusion.

"That wasn't the point was it," I asked.

"Can you talk to Jack," She asked.

"I can't. I have a shift tonight," I said.

"Whatever," Alexandra said.

Alexandra walks out and Jack walks in.

"Can I talk to you," Jack asked.

"Why does everyone wants to talk to me and not talk to the person they are having problems with," I blurted

"Okay, so you know what happened. What should I do then," Jack asked.

"Talk to her and not avoid her," I said.

"How do I say it," Jack asked.

I just looked at Jack and said, "I never ruined Anna's moments, so really I don't know."

"But, how does one bring it up," Jack asked.

"Do you approve of Alexandra being with Jamie," I asked.

"They do make a great pair, but what if the split," Jack said.

"They can't split," I said.

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"Once a guardian takes a vow on being with that person, they have to be with that person. It was like our vows. I would never leave you, no matter what," I said.

Bringing up the vows sting a bit, like it broke my heart all over again. Jack walked over to me and we had a silent moment. My heart was racing and Jack broke our silence.

"El, you know I still love and I do keep my vows to you. That I'll always be there for you, I will always love you," Jack said and grabbed my hand, "No matter what happens, I would never EVER leave you. I love you, Elsa and I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

I don't know what came over me and I kissed Jack. Tears are running down my face out of happiness. It feels like we are a team again, Jack and I against the world, with some help along the way.

When we broke apart, I said, "I love you, Jack Overland Frost."

He smiled and said, "I love you too, Elsa Frost."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Tricks up the sleeve (Jamie POV)

I can't believe I almost kissed Jack's sister. I know I been avoiding her and she wants answers. Problem is I don't have them. Jack is going to kill me if I break her heart. What if she doesn't really like me and was caught up in the moment? I know I like her

"Jamie," North said.

"Yeah? I mean yes," I replied.

"You were standing there for five minutes now and you looked like a zombie," Tooth said.

"No, it couldn't be five minutes. It was only a minute," I replied.

"No, it was five. Like you dropped the tool box and just zombie out, I think the stress of Him is getting to you. Take the day off," North said.

"Okay," I agreed.

I knew it wasn't a fight worth fighting for. I knew a few things, but North was right. I've been working nonstop for three days now. I usually have four hours of sleep, and most of the night I just lay there and try to sleep.

"Jamie," Alexandra exclaimed.

"Not now," I said.

"No, now. It's important," she snapped.

"Why now? Can it wait for later," I snapped.

I didn't realize I was yelling at her. She had pain all over her face. Then she pulled herself together.

"No it can't! You and Jack have been avoiding me for three days now and I want answers," Alexandra said.

"Stop acting like a child! No one likes a child," I yelled.

Alexandra started to cry, but she's furious.

"Why did I ever trust you? I liked it before I got into this mess, when it was just Elsa and me! I wish I didn't help you when we were in the cage in Pitch's lair. I wish I never met you," She yelled, "I'm glad we didn't kiss!"

That hit me hard. We are both crying. She left already crying hard. I know she didn't mean it. I just broke her heart and she broke mine. I don't know how long it was when Elsa appeared.

"What did you do, Jamie," Elsa asked.

"I didn't mean to break her heart," I replied.

"Why did you break her heart," She asked.

"She wanted answers and put me on the spot, but I don't have them," I replied.

"Jamie, breaking her heart is not the way to do it," Elsa said.

"She wanted to things back to normal. When it was just you and her, she even said she was glad we didn't kiss," I said and rushed the last part.

"Oh, Jamie," Elsa said and rushed over to me and hugged me, "She didn't mean it. You know that. Jamie, she just wanted to know if you really like her or got caught up in the moment."

"What," I asked.

"Do you really like her or just caught up in the moment," Elsa repeated.

I thought back to our conversation. She said about Pitch's lair and the cage. The almost kiss.

"She remembers," I thought a loud.

I just ran to Elsa and Alexandra's room. My heart was racing.

"Alexandra," I yelled.

I know it snapped me awake and I need to get to Alexandra. When I reached to the room, Jack and Alexandra were gone.

"Elsa," I called out.

Elsa ran into the room and we were both speechless until she broke the silence.

"They're gone," Elsa said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: What happened (Jack POV)

I remember a crying Alexandra and we were in her room. Now we at the clearing by the pond, I looked over to Alexandra and she's awake and wondering where we are.

"Look like my guests are up," A voice said.

Then Pitch appeared.

"What do you want," Alexandra said.

"Well, I need you and the serum," Pitch said.

"Tough luck, Pitch, the serum is gone," Alexandra and I said at the same time.

"Well, that doesn't put a damper in my plans at all. I have the serum. I need your blood," Pitch said.

"What," Alexandra said.

Pitch proceeds towards Alexandra and my staff is at the toy shop. Alexandra is mouthing control it, you can control it. I looked around and trees were coming alive, vines were coming towards us. The vines untied us. Vines that untie us, that's a first.

Then a boomerang hit Pitch on the back of his head.

Then Everyone appeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Controlling (Alexandra POV)

I untied Jack and me with vines. I know my nose is bleeding like crazy. I made the trees come alive and try to attack Pitch. I used my vines and try to make Pitch trip so we have time. I don't know what I can do.

I'm still trying to make the trees alive and moving a boomerang came in to the picture. Then Tooth with Jack's staff came into view with her fairies. Sandy flying on his dream dust attacking nightmares left and right. Elsa was running with Bunny and blasted every single nightmare that came near her. North and Jamie on the run with their swords and Pitch attacked me and a tree block the attack. I made a tree alive.

Tooth dropped the staff and Jack caught it. Jack blasted his frost at Pitch. Everyone, including me, was fighting nightmares. I help Jack as much as I can. Then I feel something warm running down my arm. Jamie came to my side and gave me a sword to fight off the nightmares.

"I'm sorry for what I said," I said while fighting the nightmares.

"It's okay," Jamie said, "But do we need to have this discussion now?"

"Yes, we do," I replied, "I wanted to tell you I remembered."

He killed a nightmare before he said, "I know and congrats on remembering. I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"It's okay. I just want to tell you I really like you," I said.

"Really," Jamie asked.

I stabbed a nightmare and brush my hair back.

"Really as really gets," I replied.

"Can you guys have your moment later," Bunny said.

"You are bleeding," Jamie yelled.

"I know! Can we kill these nightmare and then worry about my bleeding," I said.

I had an idea. Jamie sense I had an idea and I said, "Help me stab Pitch with this sword."

Jamie nodded and we ran behind Pitch. We held the sword. Jack used his frost magic and we used our magic and stabbed Pitch.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending being so quickly. :( I know it seems like its rushed but I just really want to start on Summer's tale and so that's why I rushed it. Is anyone reading this I know you guys are reading this! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: We did it (Jamie POV)

We stabbed Pitch, directly in his cold black heart. All the nightmares fell and turned to dust. Alexandra fainted from the loss of blood. Everyone was cheering but Jack and me.

"Someone get the medical supplies," North said.

Tooth grabs the first aid, and North mends Alexandra's surprisingly huge cut along her arm. North help her lean against the tree. Jack and I stayed by her side. Elsa came to Jack's side and just had a pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elsa said.

"Pitch got us distracted, but he didn't finish his plan and now he's gone," Jack said.

Alexandra was gaining consciousness and her first words were, "Am I dead?"

Everyone hugged her, besides Bunny, and I said, "Your plan worked!"

We all laughed until we heard clapping behind us and we looked who it was.

"You," Bunny said and threw his boomerang at the guy.

The guy disappeared and reappeared somewhere else and said, "Bunnymund, you know your tricks don't work on me. You should all know that by now."

"Why don't you go back to your hole were you came from," Alexandra spitted out with venom to each word.

"Oh, little Alexandra, you think spitting words can solve problems? I hope not, because I will make you regret them," The guy said, "Did you forget who I am?"

"No I did not," Alexandra said, "I would tread carefully, Trickster. You know how easily aggregated people can get."

"Well, someone has learn how to speak to me without messing up," Trickster said.

"What did we ever do to do to make you act like this," I asked.

"Jack, Alexandra, and Elsa know," He replied.

"We didn't do anything to you," Elsa spit out as if it venom.

Jack holds Elsa back and I hold Alexandra back. Alexandra is shaking. I think she's trying to stop herself.

"True, you guys didn't do anything to me. Though, a villain is made, not born, kid. Didn't they teach you that," Trickster said.

"That didn't answer my question," I said.

"Jamie," Alexandra hissed.

"What," I said.

"What is your huge trick," Bunny said.

"That is a surprise," Trickster said.

Then he disappeared.

* * *

**Well, well, well. I guess I did a pretty nice intro to our new villain. I'll still post and write the stories even though I have no reviews. On this story. So, For Summer's tale. I'll start posting it in June. What did you think i start posting it immidietly? haha no. I'm not. So there we go our future plan and for the Autumn tale, I will be doing different POVs and to make it even more complicated to my crazy story schedule. I will be doing a then and now for some people. I won't tell who and why but You guys will learn it soon enough. **

**So this is the second to last chapter and sadly the epilouge of here which leads up to the beginning of Summer's tale. I guess it's more of a preview but its the intro because i really do not want to start off with oh look here we have the cliche beginning. (Cliche means for who do not know, repeat saying or phrase. I.E. All's fair in love and war) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry if i did say one more chapter. I thought so but I was wrong so We'll see how many and trust me this story is driving me to my breaking point of okay my brain is fried. I'm also going crossed eyed. So chapter 19 everyone. **

* * *

Chapter 19: No more (Elsa's POV)

Is he trying to make me want to kill him? I know that's not me but still. I look over at Alexandra and she has her stone cold face and Jamie is trying to calm her down and she's about to tell him "Don't tell a girl to calm down," but she didn't because she knew everyone including herself is on edge with this trick. She doesn't want to show that she is vulnerable.

"Elsa," Jack whispered.

"Yes," I replied.

"What are we going to do," Jack asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

I can feel Jack stiff up by my answer. Alexandra comes over and puts a hand on Jack and he did relax a little.

"I'm going after him, I know where he'll be," Alexandra said.

"I'm not letting you go and chasing Him," Jack scolded.

"Why not," Alexandra said, "You go chase a villain every chance you get."

"It's not safe Alexandra," Jack yelled, "What if it was a trick? What if you got yourself killed?"

"Alexandra, think about everyone," I pitched in, "Think about Jamie and Jack. Think about me and our friendship."

"I know where he is," Alexandra said.

"Where is that doof," Jamie said.

"The castle," Alexandra said.

"Which one," I asked.

"Both," Alexandra said.

"How," I asked again.

"When Pitch got us on the run, he took over. He's been hiding in the secret room that no one knows about in the castle. When we moved back and forth from the castles, He was staying at the ship," Alexandra explained.

"Wait, what," I said.

"How do you know," Jack asked.

"What," Jamie asked.

"I got into some trouble way back in the day," Alexandra replied.

"What kind of trouble," Jack asked.

"My typical trouble," Alexandra replied.

"You caused that mess in Arendelle," Jack exclaimed.

"I only made an ice rose and it dropped in the water and ice exploded everywhere," Alexandra said in defense, "Then I saw his clue. The iconic "T" and I knew he was there."

"How do you know how he's in the castle," I asked again.

"Olaf," Alexandra said.

"That snowman is still alive," Jack asked.

"Surprisingly, yes he is still alive," Alexandra said, "So can I go now?"

"As long as the three of us come with you," Jack said.

"All of us," Bunny said.

"Fine," Alexandra agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I swear Last chapter. I have the beginning which is the epilouge of this story. Well it's more the beginning of Summer's Tale. I don't want to start the story off We were packing, and for ten chapters its boring and slow. So Enjoy Chapter 20 because Summer's tale wont be up until June, date unknown, 2014**

* * *

Chapter 20: Ice castle (Alexandra POV)

We all went to the ice castle because we have no way of communication. I didn't know how cold it was to the ice castle. I forgot the cold does bother me, now. We were only a mile away. Such a long way to go.

"Well, the party just got more interesting," The voice said.

"Why don't you show your ugly face and fight? Instead of hiding like a coward," I said.

I just realized what I just said and how dangerous those words are.

"Look who finally got a back bone," The trickster said.

"You shouldn't be the one talking," I said.

Can't stop now and no one can stop me now. I grabbed Jamie's sword and advance towards the Trickster. When I strike, He disappears and my sword is lodged in a tree.

"What is that saying that children chant," The Trickster said with a big smirk on is face, "Oh I remember now. Miss me, now you have to kiss me."

He disappears and reappears and kisses me. Jamie was furious and ran towards him. I punched him in the stomach and he bit my lip hard. Jack jumped Jamie and told him don't fall for his tricks, this is her fight.

"Oh, playing childish games now are we," I said.

"Well, someone knows how to play the game," The trickster said.

Blood was running down my lip. I can taste blood in my mouth. We are at a stale mate. I knew what to do. I made a vine to follow the Trickster and I advance towards him. I was only three steps away when he disappeared and my vine caught him.

"You are so predictable," I said.

"Well, Alexandra, you are too," The Trickster said, "But, I'm one step ahead of you."

"What do you mean," I said.

I saw the shock on everyone's faces.

"You finished my trick," The trickster said with a smug smile on his face, "Hope you enjoy your new lives."

Then everything turned to black.


	21. Author's notes and Epilogue

**Hey guys! Sorry if things were rushed. Sadly, the Spring's tale is over. :( BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT That means Summer's Tale and There will be total Jelsa moments. (YAY!) So, To who ever are my fans out there I love chu guys so much. So for my epilogue, I'll give the beginning of everyone's adventure for Summer's Tale. Yeah I am going by seasons here so we'll see. Maybe you guys will fall head over heels for the love of Jack and Elsa. **

**So my plans for my immortals story and my Jack and Anna story are going in full force. I'll see what will be post first. I think it's immortals because I have the story in my head and I need to fix the intro and Prolouge AND no there will be NO sequel for this story. It doesn't really work. If I happen to change my mind then I'll post in Summer's tale or Immortals when ****I post it. **

**Before i forget to mention my lovely followers! We will add in FOUR new charaters to the story! Tangled is offically going to be in it and Anna and kristoff are back! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Yes you read it right! Anna and Kristoff and Punzie and Flynn but off course i will mess with Fates design for everything. haha so prepare yourself for the ultimate feels I actually have a plan and trust me I know what I'm doing.**

**Okay so to the near of my final thoughts. I want to talk about my last story to this saga, The Autumn's tale. Autumn's tale will be really confusing and complex so, it will be a little longer. Basically my plan for Autumn's Tale is going to each person's POV from then and now. So, we get to see the craziness. Hopefully it won't make everyone crossed eyed. So, the plot of the story will not be uncovered. **

**My final thoughts and We can go back to the story. Thank you everyone! Even though I didn't any reviews I'm just glad to have readers! So if my true readers will follow me to my next adventures with Immortals and my Jack and Anna story, I'm glad i have readers like you who cherish my stories.**

* * *

Epilogue

**Alexandra's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone. Today was the day that I go to my first year of college at Summers with my brother and his best friend Jamie. Jack is going to make sure I'm ready in five minutes. So I get my favorite green shirt and jean shorts.

"Alexandra, are you up," A male voice called out.

"Yes, Dad I'm getting ready as we speak," I replied.

My phone rang and it was my boyfriend, Flynn.

The text said, "Hey Babe! Meet u Summers. K?"

I replied, "Can't wait! :)"

Then Jack storms in saying, "I'm the world's greatest brother! You want to know why?"

"Why," I asked.

"I packed everything and everything fits," He said.

"Makes you a packer, not a bro, Jack," I said while rolling my eyes laughing.

"Even if I packed your stuff and put everything in the car," JAck said with a puppy dog face.

I threw a pillow at him and said, "Packer."

"Love you too," Jack said, "Oh get ready or I will drag your lazy butt to the car with the ugliest outfit I can find in your closet."

We both laughed and I pushed him out of my room. I started to get ready for Summers I just hope it will be a good year.

**Elsa's POV:**

I woke up to my sister jumping on me saying, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Go back to bed," I said.

"We have to go to school," She said.

"No, I don't," I replied and threw her off my bed.

A few seconds later she hops on me and opens my eye and says, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Of course," I replied.

We both got ready and everything is packed in the car. When we were ready we went down stairs to a nice breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. Around ten o'clock we left to house towards Summers to start my second year and Anna's first year at Summers. At least, her boyfriend, Kristoff will be there so she isn't that lonely. Though, It means i will hear Kristoff is... well everything a girl dreams of. I don't find him that amazing, I actually find him not that interesting. My dream guy really is this fun spirited guy. Totally opposite of me. He would push me to break my walls and bring him in and everything.

**Jamie POV: **

This will be my year. The year I finally tell Alexandra how I feel when she and Flynn finally break up. I can't get her out of my mind. When the sun hits her auburn hair, the red shows up, her warm honey brown eyes full of love and happiness, and her laugh just makes me go even more in love with her. I know she is my best friend's sister. At least Jack is okay with me dating with her. He actually roots for me. He's been trying to set me up with her for years, but I always never show up because I get so nervous I can't even say one word. Thank goodness Jack doesn't tell Alexandra it's me. then i felt a kick behind me.

"Jamie," Sophie yelled.

"What," I asked.

"Stop day dreaming of Alexandra and answer mom," Sophie snapped.

"What did you say mom," I asked.

"I'm going to miss you. Please don't set your self up to heart break with Alexandra. I know she told you that she is going to break up with him and I know you are going to tell her that you like her," My mom said, "Please be careful with her."

"I know she likes me. Jack told me so," I replied.

"I know I'm going to regret asking," My mom said, "How does Jack know that Alexandra likes you?"

"He read her diary. He reads it weekly and there is only one part of Flynn, but most of it is all about me. Especially recently, last week recently," I said.

"It's a fake," Sophie said.

"No it's not! I read it once," I said, "She has a decoy one underneath her pillow and the other one is wedge between the wall and the bookshelf and is usually moved every week," I said.

Sophie sighed.

"Jamie, just be careful," My mom said.

"She usually has a small window of opportunity. It's so small you have to jump at it when you get the chance. She's like the perfect girl next door! When she is looking, no one knows. So I have to do it when Flynn and she break up," I said.

"Fine, I won't push the matter," My mom said, "I just want you be careful. Okay? I know you really like the girl, but Jamie, think things over before you go in a big romantic gesture."

"Fine," I said just to humor my mom.

Truth is, I've been thinking things over with Alex for years. I planned to the point. Jack usually tells me shes looking and i make this huge gesture and she brings her new boyfriend so I will date her. I've been waiting for this moment for years.

"We're here," My mom said.

"Finally," Sophie mumbled.

We finally reached Summers. The first thing I see is Flynn making out with someone else.

**Jack POV**

We are finally settled and on the road. Alexandra is spamming Flynn because he won't answer. She is going crazy over the Flynn might be cheating again. I rolled my eyes. I swear when she gets mad, her hair gets even redder. It's flaming when she in the sun and she angry. I do not want to be Flynn right now.

I hope Jamie finally tells Alexandra that he loves her. I set them up so many times and Jamie fails to get to the half way mark and he explains that he gets so nervous that he can't say a word. So I stopped after a year. Then she starts dating with these jerks that just leech off her popularity in high schools because she's the schools soccer star.

I hate how I have this silver color hair. Every girl loves it and I guess that's okay. No girl really caught my attention because they just want to be in the lime light. I heard Summers got a new Hockey and soccer coaches. Don't know why, I guess these are the best because Summers only want the best out of the best. I know their saying so well Jamie and I make fun of it.

What Jamie and I say, "We only expect the best because we only want high ratings and deny ordinary people who have no skills or talent."

I laughed at the thought.

Their saying is, "We only expect the best out of our students and faculty, to honor and respect, to prosper for the future."

We've been joking about it for the whole summer and now it's over we can't joke about it because you get expelled or suspended. Basically, you are suspended for a week and fail all your classes and you are not able to register again. We learned this the hard way. My roomate was joking about it and got suspended for a week and well he told me that he won't be accepted to the school this year or ever. The hardest school to get into, but the easiest to get kicked out of.


End file.
